The Storm
by Agent BM
Summary: Tails has to deal with his worst fear during a thunderstorm. Luckily he doesn't have to go through this alone.


**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, he belongs to Sega**

 **Astraphobia- abnormal fear of thunder and lightning**

Tails the fox was hard at work in his workshop fixing up his plane, getting it ready for takeoff whenever needed to be. He listened to some tunes on the radio as he worked. Suddenly the music was cut off by another broadcast

"This is the national weather service with an urgent warning. A huge thunderstorm is forming up in the sky and to hit all nearby zones in the area. I recommend you find shelter and stay indoors at all times"

Tails looked at the sky, it was a perfect sunny day, but he couldn't deny that dark clouds were starting to form in the distance. He covered up his plane, put away his tools and locked up the workshop. By the time he was done it was starting to rain. He ran inside his house and kept away from the windows

"Please be just rain, please be just rain tonight" begged Tails

It thundered outside, causing the fox to squeal with fear under a blanket on his couch. Tails was very scared of thunder and lightning, he tried to get over it but nothing he tried worked. He tried not to show it around his big brother Sonic but it was getting harder everyday. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which startled the fox

"Tails, you in there? Can you let me in, it's pouring out here"

Tails knew the voice, it was Sonic. He didn't have to face this alone. Tails quickly unlocked the door and let the hedgehog in

"Thanks Tails, it's pouring hard out there. Here i got you your favorite Marshmallows" said Sonic as he threw Tails a bag of marshmallows which made the fox smile

"I also rented some movies for us to watch, have ourselves a little movie night" said Sonic holding up a few dvds

It thundered outside, causing tails to jump onto the couch

"You ok buddy?" asked Sonic

"Yep, never better" said Tails

"Ok, if you say so" said Sonic

(3 hours later)

The thunderstorm was growing worse and it wasn't slowing. Tails was trying his best to keep his cool while microwaving some popcorn.

"Be calm Tails, it won't hurt you, it won't hurt you, it's outside it won't-

A loud thunder caused Tails to scream and cling to the ceiling. Sonic ran in

"Tails, are you ok?" asked Sonic

Tails hovered down

"Yeah sonic, i'm fine" said Tails

It thundered again, causing Tails to cower under a blanket on the couch

"Tails you are not ok, what is the matter with you?" asked Sonic

Tails squealed with fright when it thundered again. Sonic knew exactly what was going on

"Tails, you're scared of the storm are you?" asked Sonic

Tails hugged sonic tightly and whimpered

"You told me you were going to get over this" said Sonic

"I tried but nothings working" said Tails

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sonic

"I didn't want you to think that i'm weak like that, being afraid of-

It thundered hard outside, causing Tails to hug sonic tighter

"It's ok to be afraid Tails, you're afraid of storms and i'm afraid of water. If it were to start flooding in here i guarantee you i'd be scared to death" said Sonic

Sonic covered him and Tails with the blanket as they sat down on the couch

"Make it stop, make it stop" said Tails scared

"I would if i could buddy" said Sonic

Sonic wiped the tears from Tails' eyes and rubbed his head

"Don't worry little bro, you're safe, the storm's not gonna get you. I'll be right here with you through this" said Sonic

Tails eased his grip and smiled

"Thanks Sonic" said Tails

"Your welcome buddy, boy looks like quite a storm out there" said Sonic

"Glad we're not out there or we'd both be terrified" said Tails

"Even Eggman knows when not to attack" said Sonic

"Sonic, this may sound silly, but can you sleep with me tonight? I'd feel safer with you next to me keeping me company" said Tails

"Of course buddy, anything for you" said Sonic

After the movies were done being watched, Sonic carried Tails to his bedroom and tucked him in before climbing in bed next to him. Tails felt safer with Sonic by his side

"Goodnight Sonic" said Tails

"Goodnight Tails" said Sonic before he shut off the light

(The next morning)

The storm had past and the worst was over. Sonic awoke to see Tails arms around his chest, which made him smile a little. Tails slept peacefully next to him. The morning sun shone through the bedroom, no clouds in sight. Tails had started to wake up and removed his arms from Sonic's chest

"Morning bro" said Sonic

"Morning Sonic, sorry about, well you know" said Tails

"Really scared last night?" asked Sonic

"The storm didn't slow til 2, i was terrified, but with you by my side, i made it" said Tails

"Yes you did buddy. Come on, the sun is shining, birds are singing, lets say we get some breakfast and go for a run or something?" asked Sonic

"That sounds great Sonic" said Tails happily

 **Well that's it, there's the story. Something different while i prepare and plan my sonic boom story chapters. For those of you reading my sonic boom stories, i will continue those first. Have you seen this fox is first on the list of stories i plan to continue**


End file.
